Beauty and the Beast
by mng
Summary: Tonks and Remus first falling for each other.


Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimers: only my story idea is mine. The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the song is Tale as Old as Time from Beauty and the Beast (Disney).

A/N: bold is a memory (the past), and italics is what either Tonks or Remus is thinking at the time. Regular writing is present time. Italics in bold is the song.

Rating: T…for sexual innuendos and minor sex scene.

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**True as it can be**_

_**Barely even friends,**_

_**Then somebody bends unexpectedly**_

They stood in her room, less than a pace apart. He reached out, his movements and his eyes portraying his fear, but he touched her cheek softly nonetheless. She smiled at him, encouraging his actions by reaching out and stroking his cheek in return. Then she boldly slid her hand from his cheek around to the back of his neck and pulled him down towards her lips.

"Dora…" he murmured in a dazed voice against her mouth.

"Remus." She whispered back, running her nails tantalizingly over his back. He groaned.

"God, Dora!" he choked out as she proceeded to run her hands down to his behind squeezing gently. She could feel his arousal growing, but he had yet to make a move other than the stroking of her cheek. In fact, his hands were now firmly clenched to his sides, _as if to restrain himself_ she thought.

Smiling slightly to herself, she leaned her body firmly against his own and kissed a slow, teasing path up his neck, along his jaw, and to his ear. She felt his body tense in anticipation.

"Let go, Remus." She whispered, before pressing a light kiss to his earlobe. She heard his sharp intake of air at her actions before his lips were on hers, his hands sliding around her waist pulling her body tightly against his own. He leaned his body weight against her backing her up until her back was against the wall, his lips never leaving hers, pressing kiss after kiss, which she returned just as fiercely.

It was a surprise and yet it wasn't when she felt his tongue touch hers. In unison, they moaned into the other's mouth. Their tongues danced that familiar dance of passion and love, both fighting for dominance but yet submissive to the other.

And as Tonks felt Remus' hands grazing her sides she wondered how they had got to this point.

_**Just a little change,**_

_**Small to say the least**_

_**Both a little scared,**_

_**Neither one prepared**_

_**Beauty and the beast**_

****

**She didn't know when she first began to notice Remus in **_**that**_** way. Perhaps a month after they first met. Three months. Six. Okay, that was a lie. It was the first day. She had tripped through the doorway and into his arms, her heart fluttering when she looked up into his golden brown eyes. He had smiled warmly at her and questioned if she was alright before introducing himself as his fringe fell into his eyes. He had her, hook, line, and sinker.**

**And he continued to keep her every time she was around him. The way he smiled that sad smile of his, or his playful grin complementing the glint in his eyes. The way he actually _listened_ to what she had to say, and always seemed genuinely interested. The way he was always there to catch her every time she tripped. The way he was so incredibly smart, but never acted superior. His great sense of humour. The way he playfully teased her. And the fact that he was amazingly gorgeous just added to it all.** _Yes, Remus Lupin was a wonderful man-_

"**Nymphadora?" Tonks jerked out of her daydream.**

"**Tonks, Remus, Tonks." She sighed, but secretly delighted in her name when it came from his beautiful, beautiful lips.**

**He smiled, but his gaze shifted down to the table before he peered-apparently quite nervous- up at her through his fringe.**

"**How about…Dora?" he asked, his cheeks flushing. She looked at him, shocked at his question, but struggling desperately to reign in the squeal of excitement.**

"**Dora?" she finally managed to squeak out. His blush deepened as he swallowed hard.**

"**It-I mean…I-Tonks just seems to plain-to-to…not pretty enough for you." His cheeks now fairly represented a tomato. He was clearly embarrassed, Tonks decided. She was delighted.**

**He was steadily avoiding her gaze, but she reached out catching his chin and gently tilting his head up to look her in the eyes.**

"**You think I'm pretty, Remus?" she asked, smiling at him. He was flustered.**

"**I-I-I meant that…that-I-'' he gulped, and tried to duck his head but she held him by the chin.**

"**You can tell me, Remus." He swallowed hard again.**

"**I…yes, Tonks, I think you're very pretty." Unable to move his head, he turned his gaze to the right. Tonks fairly beamed.** _He thought she was pretty! Remus Lupin thought she was pretty! Squee!__Speaking of…_

**She brought her gaze back up to him, and saw that he was staring determinedly away from her, her hand still lightly holding his chin. As much as she didn't want to, she let go of his chin.**

"**Remus, look at me." She asked softly. "Please, Remus?" He couldn't deny her pleading voice, and slowly brought his eyes back to hers.**

**She smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm not mad. Actually…I'm kinda' flattered." She admitted. He was flabbergasted.**

"**You-you're flattered?"**

**She blushed slightly, "What girl wouldn't be flattered when a smart, funny, handsome man tells them they're pretty?" she asked. He flushed again.**

"**Most people wouldn't be flattered when a werewolf tells them they're pretty." He mumbled. She frowned at that and reached out for his hand, taking it in hers and squeezing it gently.**

"**Most people are too narrow-minded, and believe everything they are told to be true. I'm not most people." She grinned and changed her hair rapidly through a multitude of colours before returning to pink. He smiled. "And I'm **_**very**_** flattered that you think I'm pretty, Remus." And before she could begin to babble, she stood up and kissed him quickly on the cheek and left the kitchen, leaving Remus to lightly touch his cheek where her lips had brushed and smile.**

_**Ever just the same**_

_**Ever a surprise**_

_**Ever as before**_

_**Ever just as sure**_

_**As the sun will rise**_

**Remus looked up from his book as he heard somebody stumbling on the stairs. Nymphadora.**

"_**Oh, bugger i**_**t!" Yep, Nymphadora.**

**He sat waiting patiently for her to appear in the doorway. Another crash sounded in the hallway.**

"**_For the love of Merlin!"_ he chuckled to himself.** _Three…two…one._

**The door was flung open, and Nymphadora appeared, her hair vibrantly pink, wearing a skirt and a Weird Sister's t-shirt.**

**She grinned at him, "Wotcher, Remus!" **

**He smiled, "Hello, Dora. Are you okay?" she flushed spectacularly, both at his new name for her and because he'd heard her trip. **

"**I'm fine, just a bloody klutz. How are you?" **

"**I'm good, thank you. Just reading. Waiting for you to come entertain me." He then flushed deeply as he realized the double innuendo of the last seven words. She grinned as she watched his cheeks go red. This was too good to let go of.**

"**Entertain you, Remus? What did you have in mind?" she fairly purred, as she sat herself down on the arm of his chair.**

"**I-I-I…" he stuttered, at a complete loss as to what he could do to rectify the situation.**

"**Surely you must have something in mind, love." Tonks continued, enjoying watching the blush reach his ears. Remus was ready to high-tail it out of the room until he met Tonks' eyes again and saw the glint.** _She was toying with him! She heard the innuendo and decided to use it for her own purposes! Well two can play at that game._

"**As a matter of fact, Dora, I did have **_**something**_** in mind." He shifted his body weight so that he was leaning in towards her, and licked his lips before smiling at her. **

**Tonks nearly fell off the arm at the sudden change in pace. Remus appeared rather calm now, and was…was…** _oh, damn that tongue! Where was I? Calm…yes, Remus seems rather calm… and is he leering at me?_

**It was Tonks' turn to flush.**

"**You-you did, Remus?"**

**His smile widened. "Yes I did. You see, I was thinking we could go--just the two of us-- down to the kitchen--alone-- and I happen to know that there is some yummy icecream and chocolate syrup in the icebox. So we could go down there--just you and me-- and bring it back up here--maybe to my room?--and we could make ourselves some **_**icecream**_**…you know that chocolate syrup is nice and gooey…and we could spread that chocolate syrup **_**all over**_**…the icecream, of course…delicious…"**

**Tonks was surprised at her own ability to remain upright after what he just said.** _Icecream? Chocolate syrup all over? Dear Gods! Is he serious?_

"**Dora?" Tonks snapped back to at the sound of his voice.**

"**Mmhmm?" she didn't think she should try words right now.**

"**What do you think?" Tonks stared at him blankly.** _What did she think about what?_** She swallowed, and willed her words to be coherent.**

"**What do I think about what, Remus?" **_**Oh, bravo self.**_

"**About the icecream."** _Oh my Merlin! He is serious! Remus, me and chocolate syrup! _

**Remus watched her silent battle with herself. Amusing. He giggled to himself.** _But really, she actually seems to be taking this seriously…could she possibly…_

"**Remus?" he focused back on her.**

"**Yes, Dora?"**

"**Are you really talking about icecream? Cause after that whole little innuendo…"**

_Rats she got him! But really, he would love to get that icecream and syrup…and spread it all over…But no, she wouldn't be interested. I'm a werewolf, for the love of Merlin! He had to be sensible._

"**Yes, Dora, I'm really talking about eating icecream. Do you want to?"**

"**Oh…sure, Remus. Let's go." She frowned slightly, and got to her feet.**

_Is it just me, or does she sound disappointed? She couldn't really want to...No! She's not interested in me. I'm imagining it…I'm-_

"**Remus, you coming?" Remus realized she was holding her hand out to help him up.**

"**Sorry love, was just thinking." He said as he accepted her hand and got to his feet.**

"**About what?" she asked, looking up at him curiously.**

"**Oh, nothing. Nothing really." He responded, as he gazed down at her with a smile on his face.**

"**Don't go all spaceman on me, Remus."**

"**Spaceman? What is a spaceman?" he was completely confused now. She giggled as she noticed the befuddled look on his face.**

"**It's a muggle profession…um, an astronaut they're called. They go up in space in rocket ships, see, and study stuff in space. You were spacing out on me, so I called you a **_**space-man.**_** See?"**

"**So these muggles go up in **_**rocket ships**_** to study space? But why not just use a telescope?" he asked as they started down the stairs.**

"**I don't know. They're muggles." He grinned at her response.**

"**So I'm a spaceman?" she nodded the affirmative. He smirked as his earlier innuendo came back to him. "Hoping I'm going to send you **_**around the world**_**?"**

**Tonks tripped at his words and nearly went head first down the stairs, but was stopped by Remus' warm arms wrapping around her waist.**

"**Remus John Lupin, are you trying to kill me?!" she sputtered as she clung to him to remain standing. He tilted his head so he could look at her and smiled.**

"**My dear, Dora, of course I'm not trying to kill you. If I was, I wouldn't have caught you, would I?" at that they both became aware of her hands gripping his shirt, and his arms still wrapped firmly around her waist. She let go quickly, and he followed suit but a little slower in order to not throw her off balance. "Shall we continue?" he said as he gestured to the stairs. She nodded and they started down again. As they walked a thought occurred to him.**

"**Dora?" he turned to look at her.**

"**Yes?"**

"**How come I startled you?" she took in the sad look in his eyes.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**When I asked you about sending you around the world…why did you trip?" they had reached the ground level and he was no longer looking at her, but appeared to be in the pits of despair.**

_Why does he look so sad? Is it me? What did I do? Whatever it is, I just want to kiss him to make it better. Speaking of kissing…why did I almost fall when he asked him I wanted him to send me around the world? Oh, Merlin! I can't answer that! I mean, maybe if he liked me back…I almost thought he did when he started in about the icecream…Well this is thoroughly depressing…I wouldn't be shocked if my face looks similar to his by now. Wait a minute…depressing…Remus is sad…holy shite! _Does he like me?_ Maybe…maybe he's sad because when he asked me about sending me around the world I almost fell. Maybe he thinks that means I don't like him? But does he like me?_

**Suddenly she reached out linking her arm with his. He looked at her, shocked.**

"**Do you really want to know why I almost tripped, Remus?" he nodded.**

_Yes, please tell me. Do I disgust you? I know I'm a werewolf… Were you angry? Or do you…do you like me to?_

**She watched his face, considering his response. "You promise you won't laugh at me, no matter what I say?" Remus' face melted into a small smile.**

"**I won't laugh at you Dora, love." He promised.**

"**And you promise, **_**no matter what I say**_**, you won't hate me?" she peered up at him nervously, her hair flashing through a range of colours as her nerves got the better of her. He was shocked.**

"**Dora, I could **_**never**_** hate you! No matter what you say, or do…I couldn't hate you, love."**

"**We'll still be friends, no matter what?" her voice was almost a whisper.**

"**Of course, Dora."** _What could be so bad for her to ask all this?_

"**Cause I couldn't live without you in my life, Remus." He couldn't believe it. He felt the same way about her of course, but he never thought she couldn't live with not being his friend too.**

"**I couldn't stand living without you either, Dora." She chanced another glance at him, and smiled when she saw the promise in his eyes.**

"**Are you **_**sure**_** you want me tell you why?" **

_For better or for worse, I have to know. All though so far it does not seem too bad._

"**I'm sure, Dora." She nodded, and looked around the dark and dreary hallway of Grimmauld Place, with its copious pictures and the unsettling house elf heads on the banister.** _It was now or never._

"**Because I would, Remus." She murmured, not daring to meet his eyes.**

"**Because you would?….oh. **_**Oh.**_**" His eyes widened as it dawned on him what she meant.**

_Dear Gods! She liked him too! This was amazing! Dora**-**_** he looked at her, and noticed her staring determinedly at the floor. He reached out and gently tilted her head up to face him.**

"**I like you too, Dora." He smiled nervously at her. **

"**You do? Really?" he nodded and she beamed, throwing her arms around his neck and nearly knocking him to the ground. He stumbled, but managed to keep them both upright. And suddenly her lips were on his, and they were kissing rapidly, barely pausing to breathe.**

_I'm snogging Remus Lupin! Remus Lupin! Me! We're snogging! And it's bloody brilliant! He's a wonderful kisser…Holy shite! How is he doing that with his tongue?_** Tonks was practically bursting with excitement and Remus was currently undergoing similar emotions.**

_I never would have believed this! Snogging Dora! Her lips are amazing…so soft…Merlin! I never thought she would feel the same way…I mean, I'm a werewolf-_

**Remus froze and tensed up, causing Tonks to pull back to look at him.**

"**Remus, what's wrong?" she questioned, gently pushing his fringe back from his eyes.**

"**I can't do this, Dora." He refused to meet her eyes, as he felt the bubbling happiness ebb away.**

"**What?" Tonks stared in utter confusion. "What do you mean?"**

"**I'm sorry, Dora. But this isn't right…I can't do this to you."**

"**Do what to me, Remus?" her voice quivered.**

"**I can't be with you, Dora. I'm a werewolf, I'll ruin your life. I'm so sorry." And with that he turned and started to walk away leaving her to stare at his retreating back as tears filled her eyes.**

"**I love you!" he paused at her words, but only for a moment before leaving the hall.**

**He shut the door behind him and slumped against it, burying his face in his hands and letting his own tears match those of the one he left crying in the hall.**

"**I'm sorry." He whispered.**

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Tune as old as song**_

_**Bitter sweet and strange,**_

_**Finding you can change**_

_**Learning you were wrong**_

**Remus heard the crash from the hallway above the kitchen.** _Oh, Merlin! There's nowhere to hide down here…_

**He tensed as he listened to her familiar footsteps coming down the stone steps, and all too soon the door was being pushed open and she was staring back at him.**

"**Remus." She turned away from him walking to the sink. "Haven't seen you in awhile."**

"**Eerrr…yes, I've been busy."** _Busy hiding after the first couple meetings after we kissed._

"**Right. Hiding from me."** _Dear God, is she a legilimens_

"**No I-I-''**

"**Shut it, Remus. Don't try and lie. Sirius told me you've been hiding."** _That dog! I swear-_

"**I'm sorry, Dora." He looked up, pleading silently for her to just let it go.**

"**We need to talk, Remus. No running away."** _No way in Hell, am I letting this go._

**He sighed, resigned to the argument to come,"We have talked, Dora. And I told you- I'm too old, too poor, and too dangerous. You don't want to be with me."**

"**How do you know what I want, Remus?! You don't know what I'm thinking."**

"**You're thinking that you like me now…but I promise, Dora, you'd quickly realize how much better your life was before we were together."**

"**For the love of Merlin, Remus! Do you think I'm stupid?-'' she started, exasperated.**

"**Of course I don't think-'' she cut him off.**

"**Do you really think that I haven't thought this through? I know you're a werewolf, Remus. **_**I know!**_** I know what that means, what it entails, I know all about the discrimination. I'm not a bloody fool, Remus! **_**I know.**_** And I still want to be with you."**

"**But, Dora…it will be different if we were actually together. And it doesn't change that I'm twelve years older than you-''**

"**Age makes no difference, Remus."**

"**And I'm poor, I couldn't support you." He argued.**

"**Remus, I don't need money. I have a job. I just want you." She smiled at him.**

"**I'm dangerous, Dora. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." She took in the despairing look in his eyes, and knew that this was his biggest fear.** _I have to make him understand._

**She gestured at herself, "Auror Remus, remember? If I had to I could protect myself. But I wouldn't need to, Remus, you take the wolfsbane potion and you're fine."**

"**But if I forgot…Dora, I wouldn't even know it was you." He was struggling to hold back his tears at the horror of what he could do to her.**

"**Remus, you wouldn't forget. You're too careful. Besides-'' she assured him.**

"**But I could-'' **

"**You wouldn't, Remus…but do you honestly think I would let you forget?" he could feel his resolve beginning to weaken. Tonks watched the emotions running through his eyes.** _I'm winning!_

"**No, you wouldn't let me forget." He murmured more to himself than to her.**

"**I love you, Remus. I wouldn't let you forget." He looked up, meeting her eyes, and simply looked at her.** _What is he thinking about? He looks like he's going to agree but…_

**He dropped his gaze again, "But I-''**

"**Remus, do you love me?"**

"**It doesn't matter if-''** _No talking your way out of this, Remus._

"**Yes or no, Remus." He avoided her gaze. "Remus?"**

"**Yes, Dora! Yes I love you, more than anything."** _He loves me!_

"**Then no more buts, Remus. I love you, and you love me. Nothing else matters, Remus." She said firmly.**

"**But-'' he started.**

"**No buts, Remus. I told you, I don't care if you're older, or if you're poor. And you're not dangerous."**

"**I'm a werewolf-''**

"**I **_**don't care**_**. I love you, Remus. You're allowed to be happy too, you know." He began to open his mouth but stopped and studied the table.**

_What is he thinking? Is he finally going to let himself be happy? Does he understand how much he means to me?_

**Finally, she could take the silence no longer. "Remus?"**

**Slowly he brought his eyes up to hers. "I love you, Dora."**

"**Does that mean…?" she began to let a smile form on her face, and was surprised to see a smile beginning to form on his face as well for the first time in weeks.**

"**Yes." She practically squealed in excitement as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and promptly sent them tumbling to the ground. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Dora, I can't breathe."**

"**Sorry." She mumbled into his neck, loosening her grip only slightly.**

"**I'm sorry, Dora. Sorry for ignoring you, sorry for pushing you away, sorry for-'' he was stopped by her pressing her finger to his lips.**

"**Shhh…I forgive you, Remus. Just don't do it again." She smiled and kissed him. He returned the pressure of her kiss, slowly sliding one hand up to her hair and tangling his fingers in it. He couldn't help but smile against her lips as he realized the funny picture they probably presented: him on his back on the floor, with her on top of him, both kissing for all they were worth.**

_How could I have pushed her away? Never again. That was a promise. Merlin, he loved her._

**He slid his tongue along her lips and she quickly granted him access.** _This was heaven._ **Suddenly she giggled breaking through his thoughts.**

"**What?" he asked, pulling away to look at her, as she gazed down at him with a grin on her face.**

"**Nothing…you just made me think the same thing I did the first time we kissed. How **_**do**_** you do that with your tongue?" He laughed.**

"**How do I do **_**what**_** with my tongue?" he grinned as he watched her blush.**

"**You know…that-that twisting thing around-around mine." She noticed his grin widen.**

"**I'm…_flexible._" Tonks flushed for a completely new reason.** _In more ways than one?_

"**Oh." She murmured. He reached up and gently brought her lips back down to his.**

**After a few heated minutes, he pulled back to look at her.**

"**Maybe we should get off the floor?" she nodded, and carefully climbed off him, getting up and holding her hand out to him. **

**Once they were both standing he reached out and gently pulled her back towards him. She pressed against him, resting her hands against his chest as she brought her lips to his. She smirked to herself when she felt a distinctly male part brush against her thigh. She rubbed against him and he moaned. Pulling back from his lips, she waited until he met her eyes.**

"**Maybe we should go to my room?" he appeared to be debating with himself for a moment and then nodded his head nervously.**

And that brought them to this moment. Tonks smiled at him as he hovered over her on the bed. He smiled back.

"I love you, Dora." He whispered as he brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

"I love you too, Remus." She softly ran her fingers along his jaw.

_**Certain as the sun,**_

_**Rising in the east**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

They both cried out in pleasure as they came together as one.

Later, they lay curled together, securely wrapped in each others arms, both in a dazed bliss.

_Merlin, he's certainly flexible._

_Heaven, I'm in Heaven._

But they both shared one distinct thought.

_This was right._

_**Beauty and the beast**_


End file.
